I'll Always Be With You
by Luna Song
Summary: When, finally, Miaski opened up to Usagi-san, he has to switch homes. Misaki is in danger from left to right, morning to night and Usagi wants to protect him, but can't. But instead, Misaki is going to protect him and his friends. *Other anime*
1. Please Tell Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, ****or other anime! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

**Please Tell Me  
**

That early Tuesday morning, around 8 o'clock AM, Misaki is drying sheets and clothes on the patio. Focusing on his task, he didn't realized that Usagi-san was up and hungry. Usagi-san finished his dateline for a new chapter of his book...a normal book. The chapter took so long that he didn't even have time for Misaki! He even had on his clothes he had on yesterday; a white blouse with a black tie and black pants.

"Misaki. I'm hungry." whined Usagi-san

Misaki pivot his head towards Usagi and asked, "Western or Japanese?"

"Western." said Usagi-san, without hesitation.

Misaki walked towards the kitchen and smiling at Usagi-san. "Right away Master."

While Misaki was cooking up some pancakes, sausage, and scramble eggs, Usagi laid out on the sofa; waiting to eat his breakfast. It didn't take long for Misaki to cook the breakfast. He laid out the food on the table for Usagi-san and himself. And also serving orange juice and original syrup. Usagi-san dragged himself to the table and the first thing he did was take a sip of the orange juice. Or should I say, drank ALL of the orange juice. After that, he was refreshed and was the old Usagi-san that Misaki knew. Satisfied what he did, Misaki left the table to finish the laundry he started on. Usagi-san didn't know that Misaki was gone until he was half way through his breakfast. Usagi-san, apparently, knew where his little lover went and went to go dragged him back to the table. And after that, have a little "fun" when he is finished with his breakfast. But of course, he didn't do that yesterday, so he must make up for the time that they share.

"Misaki. Hurry up and get back in here before the food become cold!" command Usagi-san

Lucky for Usagi-san, Misaki was finished in time. Misaki bent down and picked up the basket he filled up with the laundry. He turned to Usagi-san and said, "Yeah. Here I come!" And walked to Usagi-san. However, mid-way, Misaki stopped and quickly pivot his head to his left; with a worry look. In a flash, Misaki dropped the basket and dash to Usagi-san.

"Usagi-san!" screamed Misaki, reaching out to embrace him. Misaki grabbed Usagi-san and held him tight.

"Gya!" cried Misaki, but still holding on to Usagi-san. Knowing what to do, Usagi called out Misaki name. Again. And again. And again. No answered, but Misaki was still holding on to Usagi-san for dear life. Feeling something wet and sticky, Usagi lift his right hand and saw blood covering up his whole hand. Horrifying color of red, that Usagi-san thought he would never see from his love one. Never even thought or dreamed to see the day, when Misaki will be badly hurt. Usagi-san froze. Scared to move Misaki, Usagi-san kneel there holding the love of his life. Just in time, Aikawa busted through the door with her usual grin; and a different outfit on: an all yellow and pink dress with flowering design on it. Seeing that the house was quiet and not seeing Usagi-san harassing Misaki, Aikawa became to be worried. About to rush upstairs, on the side of her eye, she saw a figure on the patio. But a weird figure, kneeling on the floor. Stopped to see what it was, she pivot her head and saw Usagi-san kneeling down.

"Usagi-sensai, why in the world are on the floor? And where's Misaki?" asked Aikawa, walking towards him and, however, got no answered.

"Usagi-sensai!" shouted Aikawa, feeling irritated, she screamed, "Why aren't answering me? USAGI-SENSAI!"

Aikawa finally got to Usagi-san and was stun by what she saw. Misaki in Usagi-san lap, bleeding from the back and Usagi who is frozen, scared, no horrified, by what he was holding in his hands. Quickly pulling out her cellphone, Aikawa called the Ambulance. Almost screaming at the people to come help and fast. When she was finished, she went to check Misaki pulse, and amazingly, he was still alive. In a flash, the Ambulance came in the house with a stretcher, and a oxygen mask for Misaki. And with just that, Usagi-san came back to his senses and dash out the house to follow the men to the hospital, the St. Pure Hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, Usagi-san and Aikawa sat in the waiting room. Anticipating the results. 2 hours has passed and no answers.

"Usagi-san?" asked a mysterious woman

Usagi-san looked up and saw a woman with short light blonde hair and emerald eyes. She wore a white and red kimono, and showing her boobs (little). She was standing with pride and confident, and an indifferent expression.

"Matsu-san?" asked Usagi-san

Matsu, smirked, and said, "I thought I never see the day when I see Usagi-san is in the hospital. So, what brings you here?" Approaching Usagi-san when she was talking.

"My love one got hurt, no shot." explained Usagi-san

"Hmmm. You finally got a love one, huh? But shot? This early?"

"Actually, I don't know either. It happened so fast that I couldn't even think!"

"So, it was an assassin. Tell me this person name?" command Matsu

"Misaki. Takahasi Misaki."

Matsu gasped at the name, "Misa-chan?", Matsu paused that felt like it lasted for a year, "So, they finally came, huh?"

Usagi-san bolted up and cried, "Matsu-san, do you know Misaki. And why this is happening?"

"I do know, but..." Matus closed her eyes and bit her lip, "However, I can not tell you so."

"What? WHY!" shouted Usagi-san

"Keep your voice down in my hospital, Usagi-san!" command Matsu Usagi-san flinched at Matsu command; clutching his hands and biting his lip to calm down.

"I can not tell you this Usagi-san! The only person who CAN tell you this is source itself!" said Matsu, dragging Usagi-san as she explained this. Heading towards this so called "source" she told about. Reaching to the end of a hall, she pushed the double white doors to a big room for 2. In the right middle of the room, stood a bed with a familiar person everyone knew. This person stared at the window, not knowing what's going on.

"Misa-chan!"

The person slowly pivot there head and showed his face to the group. Emotionless and indiffenent was shown on the Misaki that they knew. Wearing white clothing and bandage up. Misaki slowly and gradually placed a smile on his faced. Then almost like a whispered, Misaki said, "I guess I have to tell you everything."


	2. A Meeting is a Greeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, ****or other anime! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

**A Meeting is a Greeting  
**

"I guess I have to tell you everything." said Misaki

"Misaki?" said Usagi with a worry look. He walked towards Misaki's bed and sat on a stool that was beside the bed. Aikawa also did the same and sat next to Usagi. Matsu stood up by the window that's on the other side of the bed. The room they were in, is bigger than a normal room. The room they were in is a private room, for famous or rich people. Since Misaki knows Matsu, he's a value guest.

"Misa-chan, I'm surprise you know Usagi-san. How you did you two meet?" asked Matsu who had a grin on her face. But before Misaki can answered, she already found the answer. "Ah, Usagi-san knows your brother. But he..." Matsu paused and looked at Usagi-san, and her grin got bigger.

"I don't want to go any further. So, Misa-chan, " started Matsu, getting into serious mode, "Are you really going to tell him? I know Luna-chan told you, you can, but...are they ready for this? Do you really think they can handle this information?"

Misaki lifted his head and gave Matsu a grin; and nodded his head 'yes'. Matsu sighed and gave up. She didn't want to tell Usagi-san and Aikawa, what Misa-chan do. 'They're in for a surprise.' though Matsu

"Actually..." started Misaki, but got interrupted when someone burst in the room. It was guy with dozen of roses, wearing a black coat with a red button down shirt, and black pants and boots. The guy had long black hair and blue sharp eyes.

"Mi~sa~chan! I heard you were shot today!" said the man, with a grin as big as Matsu

"Aki-chan? Why are you here?" asked Matsu, with a confuse look. So was everyone else in the room. But the guy still had a grin on his face. However, there was another person behind him. This guy had pink short hair and purple big eyes. He was wearing a a white coat that zipped the top and left his bellybutton open to show the world. For pants he wore red shorts and white boots.

"Misa-chan! How are you?" asked the pink hair guy, and walked towards Misaki. The pink guy also was caring a white bag. He placed the bag on Misaki's lap and sat on the bed with Misaki.

"Shu-chan, why are you..." started Misaki, but got interrupted by Aki. "Misa-chan, you shouldn't ignore me. It's not polite." But Misaki ignore him again and continued his question. "Why are you here? I haven't told anybody that I got shot yet."

"Luna told us."

"Oh. I forgot about Luna."

"So, Misa-chan who are these people?" asked Aki, who was now standing beside Matsu.

"If you want to know someone, you must say your name first." stated Misaki, with a little stern his voice.

Aki clicked his tongue and didn't say anything. "Well my name is Shuichi. Shindou Shuichi. Nice to meet you." said Shuichi

"My name is Aikawa Eri."

"Usami Akihiko."

"Usami? That name sound so familiar...Ah! You mean that Usami! Who writes book?" asked Shuichi

"You read his books, Shu-chan?" asked Misaki

"Ah, no. I know someone who do."

Misaki nodded his head. And turned to Aki with a glare. "Aren't you going say your name, Aki?"

"Satou Aki."

"Oh, yeah Misaki. So what were you saying earlier?" asked Aikawa

"Oh, yeah. Like I said, I actually..." Misaki started and, again, he was interrupted by a guest. But this time it was his brother.

"Misaki! I heard you got shot this morning!" said Takahiro, who ran to the bed and his wife, and kid followed after.

"Brother, I'm fine. It's just a little wound."

Takahiro still had a worry look on his face when he nodded his head. "It's already happening huh?" Takahiro turned his head towards Aki, and gasped. "Aki? Why are you here?"

"Hi Taka-chan!" glee Ak while waving his left hand.

"Takahiro, you know him?" asked Usagi. Takahiro turned his head. "Oh, Usagi. You're here too!" Takahiro saw Usagi's curious face and continued. "Yeah I know. Since he is...Misaki's ex-lover."

* * *

_LUNAR~SHOW!_

So, have you figured out the other anime I'm using...If not, IT'S GRAVITATION!

But that's not the only anime I'm going to use in this story. Please keep supporting me and read my stories!

-Hime/Eryanna


	3. I Know All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, ****Gravitation, or other anime! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 3  
**

**I Know All  
**

"Ex-lover?" asked Usagi, who was shocked by this information. Because the Misaki he knew was straight until he gave into Usagi's love. Aikawa was shocked too but was loving this twist. It was like a scene from a manga she read before, but it wasn't in a hospital; it was on top on a rooftop of the boy's school. However, Aikawa knew she couldn't say this out loud, because she knew someone would get mad.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" asked Takahiro, he looked at Misaki who was in a depressed mood, "Misaki, I thought you told Usagi-san?"

Without looking at his brother, Misaki replied, "No, I didn't. I thought it wasn't necessary. Besides..." Misaki looked at Aki this time. "Who would want to declare that they went out with THAT guy!" Misaki pointed to Aki, and Aki looked displeased.

"How rude. We all know how you LOVED me. How you..." But he got interrupted by Misaki. "Will you shut up! I don't want to remember that dark past!" This time Aki got angry and he also started to yell back. "Well who fault is it for that dark past, huh? The first time I saw, you were a delinquent and a bad ass! You didn't care about life or anything else!"

"Didn't I say shut up, you dumbass!" shouted Misaki, but Aki kept on going.

"You didn't even have friends for real, except for Shu-chan, Hiro-chan, and the rest of the gang! Other than that you didn't care about anybody, even your brother! YOUR BROTHER, MISA-CHAN! He went out his way to support you and what did you give him, A HARD TIME! CALLS FROM TEACHER, DETENTION, YOU EVEN GOT THREATEN WITH EXPULSION! EVEN AFTER ALL THAT HE STILL LOVED YOU!"

Aki was stopped by Matsu's hand. Aki was shocked by Matsu's slap, and he thought that he didn't deserved a slap. Because he spoke the truth.

"Aki, that is enough. This is a hospital so you should lower your voice. And also..." Matsu turned to Misaki, "looked what you done." Matsu pointed to Misaki, and he was crying. A cry that even Usagi haven't even seen, or even his own brother. Shuichi was trying to calm Misaki down, but the tears kept coming. Aki was a little sorry for what he done, but he still thought that he was right.

"Sorry, Misa-chan. I went too far. Sorry." said Aki, but was like a whispered that you couldn't hear, but wanted to listen too. After all that crying, Misaki fell asleep and everyone was quiet. Not daring to say anything to wake Misaki, but that silence didn't last. The door opened and a brunette girl with blue and green eyes (blue is on the left and green is on the right) wearing a striped black dress that overlap a white frilly bloused; and wore black heels.

"Why does this room feel...depressing?" asked the brunette girl

"Aki-chan did it." said Shuichi, while pointing to Aki. Aki flinched in terror because he knew what was going to happen.

"Aki, what did you do?" asked the girl, while walking towards the bed. Even if she asked the question, it looks like she knew the answer, but wanted to hear from his mouth.

"I, um, I...I made Misaki cry." whispered Aki, he looked down at the floor and was anticipating on her attack. But she did nothing. Absolutely nothing, but stared at him. Thinking of a plan to make him regret he ever did that, but something that doesn't involve in violence. Cause they are in a hospital. However, she couldn't think of nothing she waited until her meeting was over.

"Aki, when we get back, come straight to office." command the brunette girl

"Yes m'am." cried Aki, who literally shred a tear. Meanwhile the girl was looking at Misaki; deciding if she should wake him, but found her eyes, gazing at Usagi. Then she made up her mind to not wake him up.

"Usagi-san, it's great to see you again."

"Yes it is, but..." started Usagi, but got interrupted by the girl, "Misaki is my childhood friend. Anyway I came to have a little meeting with these three, but I guess I have to talk to two." she giggled, but only a second; then she got serious.

"As you know, the 'Darkness' is getting stronger and smarter. So I want you to be extra careful. Who knows what they're going to do. Because this attack was just a warning. Be prepared for attacks, ambush, and anything else. Especially if you are living with someone who is an outsider. I analysis Misaki's wound, the scene, and the information I got. The assassin wasn't aiming for Misaki, but Usagi-san. Because Misaki could easily dodged it, but he went out his way to aim for Usagi-san. I want him to leave Usagi-san house, but it's too risk for Usagi-san's life. However, Misaki alone won't protect him and Usagi-san. Basing on Misaki's personality, he would die protecting his love one's, and that includes Usagi-san."

"So what can I do to protect him?" asked Misaki, who was fully alert and meant serious business. Apparently, he heard the whole conversation and want in.

"You can let one of your teammates to stay with you or move in with me or I can let you stay at one of my ville for the meantime? Those are things I can think of right now, but in the meantime, please pick one. I'm concern for both you and your safety."

"I don't know whats going on, but I do anything to stay by Misaki's side." said Usagi-san, but got a weird response from the girl. She gave him a confuse look. "Misaki didn't tell you yet?" Usagi shook his head and the girl nodded her head. Not bothering the issue at that time.

"Misaki I want you to tell Usagi-san, but right now we have a bigger issue."

"Um, is it alright if I stay with you Misa-chan?" asked Shuichi, while tugging on Misaki's hospital shirt. Misaki looked at Shuichi, then Usagi. Usagi nodded his head, but slowly, like he didn't want him to stay. Misaki looked at Shuichi and nodded his head. Shuichi hugged Misaki but got a noise from Misaki.

"Shu-chan, aren't you living with someone too?" asked Matsu

"Ah! That's right. I forgot. Hmm, I wonder if Yuki wants to live move. But he is a writer, so I wonder if it's going to be difficult if he moves?" asked Shuichi, but it was a rhetorical question.

"Yuki? You mean Eiri Yuki? The writer?" asked Usagi-san

Shuichi nodded his head an agreement with Usagi-san. "I have a question. Why is Misa-chan with him?" asked Aki

Before Misaki can answered, Takahiro said, "Well Misaki's college is close to Usagi-san's house, so he is leaving with him."

Aki tilted his head to the right and asked, "It seems more than that."

"Oh, isn't it because they're dating?" said Takahiro, who wasn't suppose to know their secret. Misaki and Aikawa was dumbfounded and Usagi was shocked. His best friend knew but he didn't tell him.

"How do you know, Takahiro?" asked Usagi-san. All eyes were all on Takahiro, who was smiling the whole time.

"At first I thought it was unusual for Usagi-san to stick to my brother. Because he couldn't even stand him, even before he knew him. So, I asked Luna here, and she told me."

"And Luna, how do you know?" asked Misaki

They averted their eyes to the brunette girl and she was smiling also. "Misaki, I...know...all."

* * *

_LUNAR~SHOW!_

HELLO MY DEAR READER'S! So, like it so far? IF YOU DO, KEEP YOURSELF ALERT, BECAUSE THIS IS FAR FROM OVER! FIGHTS, DRAMA, ROMANCE, AND MUCH MORE! SO FAR IT'S DRAMA AND NEW INFORMATION! AND THIS WAS JUST A SNACK, NOT A MEAL! SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND SUPPORTING ME. I ALSO WANT TO GIVE THANKS TO PERSON WHO INSPIRED ME AND THATS...

EVIL GummyBear LOVE

Your reviews are warm touching and it inspired me to dig deeper and write something to complete blow your mind away. HOWEVER, I do want to thank my other reviewers too!

Christa-Hime Loves Yaoi

...AND...

FallenReaperWolf

THANK YOU!

-Hime/Eryanna


	4. You are a Weird One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, ****Gravitation, or other anime! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

**You are a Weird One**

After awhile, people started to leave Misaki's room, until it became empty with Usagi and Misaki. However, Misaki keep dozing off, but wanted to stay up with Usagi. Usagi notice this and couldn't watch this any longer.

"Misaki, if you're tired, go to sleep." stated Usagi-san.

"But I can't do that. It'll be..." but before he can finish it, Usagi pulled Misaki face in to a passionate kiss. A long passionate kiss. Usagi pulled away and watched Misaki blushed. Misaki tried to look away but Usagi held his head to look at him.

"Misaki. Rest." command Usagi with a smile. And that made Misaki blushed even more. So Misaki laid down on his pillow and faced the window. However, Usagi felt a warm hand attached to his hand. He looked up at Misaki and smiled. Usagi got up and kissed Misaki again, but on the cheek. But Misaki was already gone to sleep.

Meanwhile, at White Destiny, Shuichi has enter the company to get his "things". As he enter, two girls at an Sign-in booth, bowed at Shuichi as he passed by. Shuichi bowed back but was still walking until he got to an elevator at the end of the hall. Shuichi enter the empty elevator and waited for the door to close. When the door closed, Shuichi pulled out a card and stuck it in a card slot. And in a split second, the elevator moved and opened to a room. The room was big and a simple color: white and the floor is gray carpet. Inside the room were two couches facing each other, and have a clear black coffee table in the middle of the couches. A large oak bookcase by the left couch and different paintings, and decorations. In the back of the room, is a black desk and 4 long windows.

"Luna-chan! I'm here!" shouted Shuichi, walking towards the desk, that had a chair facing the windows. The chair turned around and there in the chair was Luna. Luna got up from her desk and walked over to Shuichi. Luna wore a short white strapless dress and blue heels with ribbons tied around her leg. For accessories, she wore a blue choker. She was also holding a gray case.

"Here you go, Shu-chan. Everything you need is here and I sent your laptop to your apartment."

"Thank you~. Ah, Luna-chan. When is the next meeting?" asked Shuichi

"Until Misa-chan is all better, and settle down. He should be leaving the hospital tomorrow morning. So the day after."

Shuichi nodded his head and gave her his big bright smile. "So, Luna-chan. Were you in a photo shoot today?"

Luna made back to her desk and placed her left elbow on the desk; giving Shuichi a smile. "Yes I was. It's for my new CD that's coming soon."

"Yeah you are. Wait, aren't you going to do a duet with me?"

Luna laughed, but almost like a whisper. "Yes I am. It'll be a surprise though. So, be prepare when I show up. Oh and also you and some other people would be singing another song for me. It'll be extra on my CD."

Shuichi tilted his head and nodded. Shuichi was wondering why she was going to do a surprise attack, but didn't sweat over it. When he was about to leave, Luna stopped him.

"Shu-chan. I forgot one more thing." said Luna. Shuichi turned around and a pair of keys were heading his way. Just in time, Shuichi caught the keys. "It's the black sports car." said Luna, and walked out of a door. Shuichi looked at the keys and went into the elevator. This time Shuichi pushed the button "G1" meaning Ground Level. Getting to the Ground Level 1, Shuichi walked until he saw his name on a wall. Shuichi smirked at the black sports car, and got in his new car. Shuichi always had his license, but never could afford a car. He knew one day he was going to get one, but not this soon. Shuichi drove out of the parking lot and on his way to see his love one: Eiri Yuki. When Shuichi got there, he parked his car in a parking lot that's by his apartment. All the way to the room, Shuichi hummed and twirl his new keys. Then when he got to the room, he walked through it normally; not like he usually do: busting through with no care in the world. Entering the room, Yuki was on the couch reading a book. Without saying hi or hello to Yuki, Shuichi searched the room for his package. Not seeing in the living room, Shuichi went in his room to look for it. Yuki looked up from his book and followed Shuichi with his eyes. He didn't say anything and didn't want to say anything or no about it. Coming out of his room, Shuichi carried a box into the living room. Shuichi sat across from Yuki on the floor, and started to open the box. Couldn't hold his curiosity, Yuki watched Shuichi open the box. Inside the box was another gray case. Shuichi placed the box aside and opened the case. Inside the case was a silver slim laptop.

"She got me a new laptop? Yay~!" glee Shuichi, as he turned on the laptop. A click here and there, and Shuichi was ready.

"Shuichi, what are you doing?" asked Yuki, who placed his book down beside him. Shuichi looked up at Yuki. "Setting up my laptop."

"I know that, but what have you been doing this week. Lately, your quiet and it irritates me like hell."

"Yuki. Do you know a man name Usami Akihiko?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, but how do you know him?"

Shuichi jumped up and smiled the brightest smile Yuki has ever seen. "So, then do you want to go stay with him?"

"Huh? Stay with him? Why should I?" asked Yuki

Shuichi made a frown and brought out his cell phone. Few seconds later, the person answered his phone.

"Misa-chan, we have a problem." said Shuichi, and put the phone on speaker.

"Huh? Problem?" asked Misaki

"Yeah. Yuki don't want to move into Usami's house. What should we do?"

"Hm...Well we can always ask Luna, but if we do, she'll probably suggest that you leave the house and..." before Misaki finish his sentence, Yuki said, "Shuichi is not leaving me. And what's with this moving crap! Talk Shuichi."

"I don't know what to say. Misa-chan, can you explained for me?"

"Well, for once, we are getting target by a group called "Darkness" and so we are trying to live together. Because one can't handle it alone. Who knows what's going to happen to us or...you. Luna suggest that we move out of the house we are living in, but that would leave our love one's in danger. So, the only suggestion we can think of was to live together or stay at one of Luna's ville."

"Darkness? Luna. You mean Angel Luna?"

"Yes. I guess you know her because of her sister, Matsu-san." smiled Shuichi, "So, Yuki where do you want to go or do you want me to leave?"

"Didn't I say you're not leaving me! Besides if I choose, I would choose Luna's ville. It would be spacious and I could work in piece."

Shuichi gave Yuki a weak smile and nodded his head. "Misa-chan, did you hear that? What do you think?"

"Well..."

"I could live with that. As long as I stay with Misaki." stated Usagi, who surprised Shuichi

"Usagi-san?" asked Yuki

"Yo, Yuki. Hope you take care of me."

And like that, Usagi hung up the phone without any warning. Shuichi didn't close his phone but dialed some else number.

"Luna-chan. We change our minds and decided to live in your ville." stated Shuichi

This time, he didn't put it on speaker phone, because with a yes and a nod, Shuichi was done. "We leave in 2 days, Yuki. I can't wait to live with Misa-chan! It's been a long time since I tasted his meals."

"Shuichi. Who is this Misaki? And was Usagi-san there with him?" asked Yuki

Shuichi snapped out of it and replied, "I knew Misaki since we were little. And Usami-san and Misaki are together! Even though it's shocking to Matsu. But I don't understand it and don't care. I only care about Misa-chan's happiness!" glee Shuichi, but his mood changed. Shuichi looked down and mumbled, "Since he didn't really have it back in the past."

"Wha..." started Yuki, but Shuichi shoot up his head and smiled at Yuki. "There's no use thinking about the past, is there?" Shuichi giggled in a strange way and gather up his things. "Well if you need me, I'll be in my room packing some stuff." Shuichi jolted out the room and slammed his door shut. Yuki looked at Shuichi's door and titled his head.

"You are a weird one, Shuichi?"

* * *

_LUNAR~SHOW!_

Hi~! And sorry for the wait! I was sick and still is but decided to do the story before I get any more sicker! I hope you like it and please, keep reading!

ALSO! If you know KHR= _**Katekyō Hitman Reborn and komatta toki ni wa hoshi? **_If so, these shows/manga, are coming soon! If you know one and don't know the other...you can wiki it or don't worry about it! It's going to be a great chapter with lots of action and of course, ROMANCE AND DRAMA!

-Eryanna/Hime~


	5. New Life, New Places, New People

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, ****Gravitation, KHR=****Katekyō Hitman Reborn and Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ****or other anime! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

**New Life, New Places, New People  
**

"Luna never amaze me." said Shuichi, as he looked around the large villa. They were all at the entrance of the villa, and the villa's wall magenta and the tile is sparkling white. Since it's an entrance, the roof is low; so you can see the white and lights. Other than the wall and floor colors, there were boxes.

"Maybe we should tour the house first, then unpack." suggest Misaki, who was wearing a long white sleeve shirt and black jeans.

"Then I better hurry and find the biggest room!" shouted Shuichi, who was wearing a red vest leather jacket and underneath it was a small see-through shirt; he wore red leather shorts, and black and white belts, and also black boots with red buckles. For accessories, he wore red and black leather gloves, and a black choker. Shuichi ran up some stairs and ran to the main hall. There he saw the living room on his right and a hall that probably leads to the kitchen. Going towards the living room, he saw the spiral stairs, and climbed it. When he got to the top, the living room caught his eye. Something was different than an average living room. Hearing Misaki, Shuichi ran again and ended up in a hall. He opened a white door that was closer to him and didn't like what he saw. So, he moved on to another door, and he didn't like that room either. Going through about 4 doors, Shuichi finally found the room he like. He walked inside the shiny red room with white floor; on the far right, is a red and black bed with black pillows, two white tables on each side of the bed. Beside the bed, is a crystal ball hanging from the roof and a big white dresser on the right of the bed. Also, in front of the bed is a red rug that has two black chairs; and a 42" LG television in front. Shuichi walked to the bed and jumped on the bed with head first; he rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

"Shu-chan! Where are you?" shouted Misaki

"Ah, I'm in here Misa-chan!" shouted Shuichi, who as sat up. Misaki found the room and stood halfway in the room. Shuichi got off the bed and ran to Misaki.

"Misa-chan, this room fits me so perfectly!" glee Shuichi, who opened his arms as if he was inviting Misaki in a hug. "What do you think?"

"Yeah. It fits you. But don't you think this room is a little to big?" asked Misaki, as he looked around the big red room. There was another door, that probably led to the bathroom that's located by the bathroom and a patio straight ahead. Misaki looked back at Shuichi and it look like he was in a deep thought.

"Then..." Shuichi started, he took Misaki's hands, "shall we share a room?" Immediately, Misaki felt a violent aura behind him. Not a weak aura, no. A very strong aura that can make anyone frighten. Misaki felt it and didn't want to die or let _them _die.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." said Misaki in a shaky voice

Shuichi pouted and folded his arms like a spoiled brat who can't get what he wants. "Fine. Then..." Without unfolding his arms, Shuichi focus his eyes on Misaki. And Misaki only. "Then, you can at least stay next door."

"Okay then. I'll stay next do..." started Misaki, but felt the aura getting stronger and violent. "I'll sleep a room down. How about that?" suggest Misaki. Shuichi stared at Misaki. Just stared at him with no feelings nor movement. Finally, Shuichi closed his eyes and almost like a whisper, he said, "Fine." So, Misaki went to go checked out his room and like it. Even if he didn't like it, he still had to stay there, because he promised Shuichi. After the room check up, they went across a bridge that had rooms. The only rooms that was by Shuichi and Misaki, were a game room, music room, and other rooms that Usagi and Yuki didn't like very much. Immediately, Usagi and Yuki found their room. They were a room apart like Shuichi and Misaki. And also, they like the rooms by their bedrooms; a library, a computer room, and etc. After they got everything in their room and unpacked the boxes, they all relaxed in the living. Or as Yuki and Usagi wanted, but couldn't.

"Misa-chan, look!" glee Shuichi, who pointed to a rectangle pool that was inside and outside also. The inside pool wasn't that big or long, but it is large enough to swim around in. Also outside is a white patio with chairs, a bar, etc. The opening that leads to the pool has curtains but for now they're tied up to the wall. Shuichi and Misaki walked towards the pool and stuck their feet in.

"Ah, it's so warm!" glee Shuichi.

"Yeah it is. Shu-chan, make sure you don't fall in okay?" suggested Misaki. Shuichi was moving his feet and rocking back and forth. "I won't Misa-chan." Shuichi looked at Misaki and something behind him caught his eye. Shuichi smiled got bigger, and jumped out the pool and walked over the thing.

"Misa-chan, she have a piano. Come over and play something." suggest Shuichi. Misaki also got out the pool and walked over the white piano. The traced his hand over it as walked over the keys. He sat at the piano and stared at. Without looking at Shuichi, he asked, "What do you like me to play?" Without even looking at Shuichi, he can tell that he was glowing with happiness.

"Fire Flower!" glee Shuichi

Misaki took a breathe in and when breathe out, he started to play. At first, the song started slowly with Misaki voice, singing the lyrics. Then, Shuichi joined in for a second, then he went back to a solo. It was a decrescendo verse or verses then he got to the chorus and it became crescendo (louder) and entered a new and faster tempo. Misaki went back to decrescendo (softer) solo but with a little fast pace with the piano, then of course on the chorus, he picked up the tempo. After the chorus, the lyrics and tempo became staccato (short and choppy). Then it became crescendo. Then it enter the chorus. Towards the end, Shuichi joined in. Misaki finished the song with a decrescendo beat.

Misaki sighed and looked at Shuichi, who had on this grin on his face. I guess he was pleased with the performance. Misaki got up from the piano and felt stares at him. Sure enough, those stares were coming from Usagi and Yuki. And Yuki didn't even know Misaki that much and he was still impressed.

"What is it? Was it horrible?" asked Misaki, with a worry face. Usagi was about to say something was interrupted.

"So, you haven't lost your touch, Misa-chan?" asked a mysterious but feminine. Everyone looked at the wall to the entrance and Luna came in with Aki behind her. Luna look like she didn't come from a shoot or an interview. And that's because she was wearing a light brown no sleeves fur jacket; a brown short dress and a light brown long boots. She also wore a brown hat and brown sleeves. For Aki, he wore a short black leather jacket and a plain tee shirt; leather chain pants and leather boots, and a black choker.

"Misa-chan! Shu-chan! Hello!~" said Aki, while waving at them. Misaki didn't wave but Shuichi did! "Aki-chan! Why are you here?" asked Shuichi, coming close towards them.

"Actually, we're on our way to Tsu-chan's school! They're having some kind of festival. Wanna come?" asked Luna

"Tsuna? Sawada Tsuna? Hmm..." said Misaki. Misaki felt a tug on his shirt and saw Shuichi with puppy eyes. "Misa-chan, let's go! It's been a long time since I've been to a festival." Having to know that he can't beat Shuichi's puppy eyes, Misaki said, "Okay. We'll go."

Shuichi jumped up and down feeling excited to go a long waited festival. Before they went to Tsuna's school, they asked if Yuki and Usagi wanted to go. Usagi and Yuki decided to stay to rest. So, Aki, Misaki, Shuichi, and Luna all piled up in Luna's limo and headed off to Tsuna's school. Few minutes later, they made it to the school, and there were no people there, except for the students.

"Luna, why are there no people here?" asked Misaki, while looking out the window and scanning the area.

"That's because I want to talk to Tsu-chan before he becomes busy." explained Luna, as she got out the limo. Before she left Luna said, "Also put some sunglasses on. Even though it's not crowded, but there are still teenagers in this building." The gang nodded their heads and grabbed the sunglasses from the Luna's personal butler. and didn't wait on everybody as she went straight to the main door. When Luna made her way in, she stopped and think where was Tsuna's class is.

"I think his classroom is 1-C." thought Luna, as she stood in the middle of the doorway. And that let the others catch up to her and won't get lost on the way. Without looking to see the others, Luna walked up a stairway and turned to her right to find Tsuna's room. And she did. She smiled at the door, and opened the door, or slammed the door open with excitement. She scan the room and didn't see Tsuna. But notice how the room looked cute. The had tables with white cloths, and cute decorations around the room. However, Luna frowned that she didn't see him, but she felt his presence near by.

"Um, we're sorry but you're not suppose to be here yet." said a 16 year old girl with short brown hair and puppy dark golden eyes. The girl wore an orange and white maid outfit. Well, so was the rest of the girls in the classroom. Luna looked at the girl and smiled. "I know." After Luna said that she almost like a yell, "Tsu-chan! Where are you?" as she walked in the room.

After a while, there were silenced, but then you can hear footsteps running towards her. Then, Tsuna came through another door. Luna turned to her right and stared at the small spiked brown hair boy with puppy brown eyes. Tsuna wore a butler's outfit, but his tie was orange, and so were the other guys.

"Luna! Why are you here? The school isn't open yet for the festival yet." asked Tsuna as he walked towards Luna and the gang. Luna smiled at Tsuna and said, "Well, I needed to talk to you before you became busy." Tsuna stared at her and said, "Huh?" Luna scanned the room again and made her way to a long table and sat down. She motion Tsuna and the rest to come sit down. Meanwhile, Tsuna and the gang were thinking how she can freely move at her own pace and how they can't keep up with that pace. As Tsuna and gang sat down, Luna snapped her fingers and her personal butler, who is the only butler that can talk back to her, and he can in with a long tray with different kinds of sweets. Ryusaki, the butler, picked out cakes that each of them like and stood there until he his next order. The people in the room were astonished how the cakes look and notice that she was, and indeed, rich.

"Now that we are settle, let's talk." said Luna, as she placed her fork on the side of the saucer. And so did Tsuna. Misaki and Shuichi, were happily still eating. They think the matter didn't involve with them, but soon they were told they were wrong.

"I brought a gift for you Tsuna. I think you'll need it for today or soon." said Luna, as she motion Ryusaki to hand her the present. Ryusaki gave Luna the gift and she placed the gift in Tsuna's hand. The present is a small violet box. Without hesitation, Tsuna opened the box and saw a black armband with 4 different jewels: ruby, sapphire, diamond, and emerald, with little illustration in the jewels. Tsuna slipped the armband on his right hand and stared at it. And he notice that the Crescent emblem was engrave on the armband. Tsuna gazed at Luna and asked, "Does this mean that _"they"_ are making a move?"

Luna smiled at Tsuna and said, "Yes they have. Actually, recently, _"they"_ attacked Misaki."

Tsuna gasped at the information and looked at Misaki, who also placed his fork on his saucer. "Misaki. You've been attacked? Impossible?"

Misaki laughed and said to Tsuna, "Anything is possible, Tsu-chan." and wink to Tsuna, who blushed madly. Luckily, Usagi wasn't paying attention to Misaki nor Tsuna.

"Tenth?" asked a teenage boy with silver short hair with a soft expression on his face. It seem he was worried about Tsuna's safety and this information he was hearing. And wasn't the only one; Tsuna's whole group were worry. Tsuna got up from his seat and turned to his friends. "Sorry guys. I got caught up and the conversation with Luna." explained Tsuna as he step to the left. "These people are my childhood friends." Tsuna glanced at Luna and she got Tsuna's message: he wanted her to take off her glasses.

"Hello my name is Angel Luna. But you can call me Luna." said Luna, as she took off her glasses. The room got quiet and then it burst into chaos! Girls were screaming their heads off and the boys were gawking at Luna. For the hell of it, Luna winked at the boys and they all fainted. She snickered a laugh but got a glare from Tsuna.

"Oh, then I wanna introduce myself also!" glee Shucihi, as he stood up from his chair with cream on his right cheek. "My name is Shindou Shuichi! Nice to meet ya!" as he took off his glasses also. And he got more screams from the girls. Aki saw that this was amusing so he joined in also. "My name is Satou Aki. Please to meet ya." as he took off his glasses but gave the girls a wink. And half of the girls fainted. Misaki hit Aki and said that it wasn't nice to let girls get was already too much chaos, they didn't want anymore attention.

"Luna, why do we even have glasses on, if we just reveal ourselves in the end?" asked Misaki, as he took of his glasses, and stared at Luna. Luna smiled at him and that's all. Which mean, she predicted this and just didn't want to say anything; which was pointless. Misaki sighed in frustration and felt stares at him. He turned his head and saw the fangirls staring at him. Then all of a sudden, on of the girls said, "You're Takahashi Misaki from _Clear_!" She screamed and soon did the other girls. Misaki sighed and whispered, "I didn't think they'll remember me." Tsuna looked at the group behind them and gave them a _"What just happen"_ look. Luna giggled and asked Tsuna was there a placed she can properly talk to her friends. Without haste, Tsuna asked him to follow to the rooftop. When they got there, Tsuna let out a big sighed of relief that sounded like it last can for a year. To Tsuna surprised, he saw his other friend, but didn't seem all that friendly, with his raven hair and deep night eyes.

"Okay, Luna. Let me introduce you to my "_family"_. Even though some aren't here at this time." said Tsuna and his friends quickly moved to Tsuna, except for the raven guy.

"On my far right is Yamamoto-san, and next to me is Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto waved and said, "The name Takeshi Yamamoto. Nice to meet ya." Gokudera, on the other hand, bowed with respect and said, "My name is Hayto Gokudera. Nice to meet you." Tsuna moved on to his left. " On my far left is Kyoko-chan and her brother, who is next to me, Ryohei."Kyoko also bowed and said, "My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. Nice to meet Tsuna's friends." Ryohei clutched his fist and thrust it to the sky and said, "My name Sasagawa Kyoko. Nice to meet you IN EXTREME!"

Luna giggled at Ryohei's toughness. She thought is was...cute. To get Luna to stop laughing, Tsuna coughed hard and continued his introduction. "Behind me is Hibari. Kyouya Hibari."

"Hey, herbivore. I didn't tell you tell them my name." said Hibari as he glared at Tsuna. Tsuna turned to Hibari and said, "Like you were going to them your name." as he turned back to Luna. Luna giggled and smiled at Tsuna, "Tsu-chan you're so cute." Tsuna ignored her and said, "Anyway like I said, you'll have to wait for the others to get here." Luna nodded her head and decided to leave. Without looking back, she explained, "Well I'm going to explore your school, so I'll catch you later Tsu-chan. Oh and Taka-chan shall be here in a couple of minutes." Misaki waved at Tsuna and turned to leave with Luna. On the other hand, Shuichi, winked at Tsuna, "Good luck, Tsu-chan!" and skipped to his exit. When they finally was out of their sight, Gokudera asked, "Tenth, why does that woma-I mean Luna, have great power?"

"All I can say is don't make her you enemy, other than that..." Tsuna looked at Gokudera, "You'll have to ask her yourself. Because I don't even know why she have such power."

Gokudera nodded his head. "Well then, I shall ask her now before she gets deep into the school. So on that note, I shall take my leave tenth." Gokudera dashed to the door and went into search for Luna. Yamamoto and Ryohei wanted to know too, so they followed Gokudera. Kyoko also took her leave. She wanted get ready for the festival that was going to start in like 15 - 20 minutes. So that left Tsuna and Hibari on the rooftop. Tsuna looked at Hibari and he was staring at something interesting. Tsuna felt bored so he climbed the building on the roof top, or should I say, jumped on the building. Tsuna made his way to the middle of the floor and sat down. He felt so relax as the wind brushed against his skin. He felt so relax that he laid down and stretched out like a cat. Soon, Tsuna found himself dozing off but was interrupted by a deep and awfully familiar voice.

"Tsunayoshi." said Hibari. Tsuna opened his eyes and saw Hibari's face. Tsuna sat up and stared at Hibari, but it was like a glare then a stare. Hibari saw this in Tsuna's eyes and smirked. "Did I wake you up?"Tsuna looked at him and said, "Yes. Yes you did." as he pouted while saying that. Hibari smirked even more and walked over to Tsuna. He got behind Tsuna and sat down, as he sat down, he pulled Tsuna closer to him. Seeing what he was doing, Tsuna helped out as he scoot back and laid back on Hibari's chest.

"Cozy." glee Tsuna. But Tsuna got to cozy and drift back to sleep. Hibari felt how Tsuna was still and not restless like he usually is.

"Tsunayoshi?" asked Hibari, but got no reply. Hibari sighed and decided to carry Tsuna to the Reception room for awhile. It was getting a little chilly and didn't want Tsuna to catch a cold. Standing up and about to jumped down to the roof. Tsuna said in his sleep, "Love you." Hibari smirked and carry out his plan. But for an instant you hear Hibari say, "Love you too."

* * *

_LUNAR~SHOW!_

Hello and sorry for the wait! I've been busy with school and tired this days, but I haven't stop thinking about my readers. And today I was free from homework and finally finished this story! So how was it? Like it? But I have a teeny weeny problem!...I can't decide if I want yaoi or shounen ai! If you don't know what's the difference then let me explain: Yaoi is sex and shounen ai is just kissing and nothing else. So I want you to decide if I should I have a poll on my profile so please if you can vote. Also, if it's a tie, I shall choose what I want. Without further ado, I shall leaved and wait for the results, because I can't go on with the story without the results. So please keep reading and supporting me. And remember _**VOTE!**_

~Eryanna/Hime


	6. Abandon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, ****Gravitation, KHR=****Katekyō Hitman Reborn and Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ****or other anime! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

**Abandon  
**

"Tsunayoshi." said Hibari, but didn't get a reply. Hibari sighed and look at Tsuna sleeping face as he laid on his couch in the Reception room. After Hibari covered Tsuna with his jacket, he walked over to his desk that's between 3 long windows. Hibari sat down and started on his Student Council work. All of a sudden, you can hear footsteps running in the hall. Hibari looked up and notice someone at the door. The door to his room burst open and Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and other people came in.

"Tenth!" shouted Gokudera while searching the room, then he spotted him on the couch. Gokudera ran towards Tsuna and kneel down on Tsuna's level. "Tenth! Please wake up!" said Gokudera while shaking him a little. But alas, Tsuna didn't wake up. Hibari got irritated that Gokudera tried to wake Tsuna up and barged in without permission.

"Why are you all here?" asked Hibari with a little angry behind his voice. Everyone looked at Hibari, and Yamamoto said, "We can't find Luna anywhere. We lost her when they came." Yamamoto pointed to the group behind him. Hibari face frown at the familiar group. Then a baby with black hair and black eyes that's wearing a black suit and hat came out and jumped on the clear table that's beside the couch. He turned to Tsuna and a green lizard turned to a 100 lb hammer. The baby hit Tsuna on the head as hard as he could, and with that hit, Tsuna woke up.

"Ouch." Tsuna opened his eyes and saw the baby in front of him. "Reborn, why did you wake me up?" asked Tsuna as he sat up and rubbing his head.

Reborn smiled and said, "It seems that a girl name Luna is lost." Tsuna stared at Reborn with a crazy look. "You woke me up for that?" asked Tsuna with an annoyed mocking voice. Tsuna clicked his tongue and saw the group at the door. "Ah, everyone is here...why?"

"That's because we can't find Luna, tenth." said Gokudera

"Don't worry, Luna won't get lost. She'll be here in a minute." said Tsuna as he laid back on the couch and wrapped himself with Hibari's jacket. Gokudera was about to say something but said nothing. He sat down on the opposite couch of Tsuna and waited for Luna as ordered. Yamamoto came over and sat by Gokudera who glared at him, but said nothing. The others came in also and stood there waiting for this "Luna" that Gokudera and Tsuna was talking about. Soon silence filled the air and that's what Hibari wanted. Then all of a sudden, Tsuna jolted his head and stared at the door. The door opened up and Luna, Shuichi, Aki, and Misaki stood there.

"Tsu-chan, there you are." said Luna while she walked over to Tsuna and so did the others. She sat by Tsuna, and so did Shuichi, but Aki and Misaki stood behind the couch. When Luna sat down, she notice the _extra_ people here. "Tsu-chan, who are these extra people?" asked Luna. Tsuna looked at Luna and then looked at the group in front of him.

"Hm, let's see. The blonde hair guy is Dino-nii.." Dino who was wearing a green fur jacket, brown shirt, and tan pants, waved at Luna. "The purple hair woman is Bianchi..." Bianchi who was wearing a dark purple tank shirt and black leather pants, smiled at Luna, "The little brown hair boy is Fuuta." Fuuta who was wearing a white dress shirt and navy pants, and was holding on a big brown book, smiled at Luna also, "The other brown hair is Basil..." Basil who was wearing a white shirt that overlapped a blue shirt and navy pants, bowed and smiled at Luna, "The short purple hair girl is Chrome..." Chrome who was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt and dark green skirt (look like a uniform) and holding on a trident, smiled shyly, "And the short brunette hair girl is Haru." Haru smiled and bowed.

"Don't forget Lambo-san!" screamed a baby with cow clothing. Tsuna looked at him and finally said, "And Lambo, I-Pin, Reborn, and Colonnello." Colonnello who was wearing a dark green army uniform and a dark green head band with a #1, said, "Hello koda." I-Pin who was wearing a red Chinese dress, smiled at Luna.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. My name is Luna. I'm Tsuna's childhood friend." said Luna as she smiled, "Behind me is Aki and Misaki, and on the other side of Tsuna is Shuichi. And they are all Tsuna's childhood friend." Shuichi, Misaki, and Aki smiled at the group and after their greetings, Gokudera asked his long last question.

"Luna, may I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

Gokudera took a breathe and asked, "Why are you so strong?"

Luna blinked her eyes and crossed her leg, and said bluntly, "I don't know." Luna turned to Tsuna and asked a question that blew everyone away. Suddenly, Luna jolted her head towards the window. "Tsuna...they're here." Tsuna stared at Luna and nodded his head. He got up and walked over towards Hibari, who didn't want apart of their conversation. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the group. Then all of a sudden, Misaki ran towards behind Tsuna and a white oval shield came up. The middle window shattered and some kind of weapon hit the shield, but was deflected. Tsuna turned to Misaki and looked at the window, but couldn't see a thing.

"So, captain. What's the plan?" asked Aki, who came over and stood by Misaki. Shuichi also got up and stood on the other side of Misaki. Misaki deactivate his shield and stood tall with a serious face. Without looking at his teammates, he said, "It seem that they are coming after Tsu-chan. Let's move this battle else where we can move freely." His teammates nodded and started to head out immediately and so did Luna. Tsuna let go of Hibari and also followed but Hibari stop him in his tracks.

"Tsunayoshi. What's going on?" asked Hibari. Tsuna turned around and saw a worry look on Hibari's face. Tsuna smiled and while was moving his hand from his arm, Tsuna said, "Don't worry I'll be fine. It's just a little battle."

Tsuna was free from Hibari and was about to turn around, but felt something coming towards him. No, not him, but Hibari. Feeling this Tsuna act quickly and moved Hibari from the attack that was coming. Suddenly, Tsuna fell to the ground holding his right eye. Screaming as the pain rushed through his right eye. Hearing his scream, Luna and the others came rushing in and Luna laid Tsuna on his back. Without moving Tsuna's hand, Luna placed her hand over Tsuna's right eye and a red mist was flowing out of Tsuna's hand. Seconds later, Tsuna was calm and half way heal. Ryusaki came over, out of nowhere, and hand Luna an aid kit. Luna searched the aid kit and found an eye patch. But before she did, she added a healing ointment to it to heal it quicker.

"Okay. All done." said Luna as she smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna gently touched the eye patch and frowned, but that frown didn't last long until he got angry. Tsuna gripped his eye and stood up from kneeling. "Unforgivable." said Tsuna as he turned and walked over to the door. Hibari saw what Tsuna was after and tried to hold him back, but once Tsuna's mad it's hard to control it.

"Tsunayoshi. Calm down." said Hibari. But Tsuna didn't want to listen but to get revenge.

"I will not calm down. They tried to hurt Hibari and I can't forgive them!" shouted Tsuna. Hibari gasped at Tsuna's explanation but didn't stop trying to calm down the furious boy. Getting tired of the tug - of - war, Hibari threw Tsuna on the ground and closed the door behind him. Hibari was panting as he stood there looking at Tsuna who was also panting. Hibari's gaze shifted to Tsuna's right eye and he felt rage. Luna saw this rage in Hibari's face and giggled as she can see something more amusing inside Hibari.

"Tsu-chan. Hibari-san is right. You have to calm down. They have left already so please be at ease." said Luna. As she stood up and headed for the door with Ryusaki behind her. Hibari saw that she was leaving and moved over away from the door. Luna stopped at the door and looked at Tsuna. "Tsu-chan, I shall take my leave, but I'll be back once you have calm down. And work things out with Hibari-san." With that, Luna and Ryusaki left and closed the door behind her. Outside the door, you can hear Luna explaining the details to the others and later hear footsteps ceased from the door. Tsuna looked at Hibari,,who was still standing at the door, and sat there. Tsuna didn't know what to say to Hibari. He was scared that if he told him, he would get hurt even more.

"Tsunayoshi." said Hibari, that surprised Tsuna as he was in deep thought. Tsuna glance at Hibari and Hibari was staring at Tsuna. No movement at all. Like he if he blink, Tsuna won't be there anymore and he can't have that. "Tell me. Who are these people?"

Tsuna looked at Hibari, saying nothing or moving. Tsuna was still thinking if he should tell him or not. He don't want him to get hurt or worry about something trivial as this. It's a battle between an old enemy and his childhood friends. He can't get Hibari or his guardian members in it. Tsuna stood up and looked at Hibari; he slowly shook his head. He then backed away slowly then immediately ran to the broken window. He jumped out the window and fell 3 stories high but between that fall, he vanish. Hibari saw what Tsuna was thinking and immediately ran to Tsuna. However, Tsuna was quicker and closer to the window than he was to Hibari. When Hibari saw that Tsuna jumped out the window, he felt a throbbing pain on his chest. He looked down from the window and saw that Tsuna was nowhere to be found. The pain in Hibari's chest became worse. Hibari for once felt abandon.

* * *

_**THE LUNAR SHOW!**_

Hello and welcome to the Lunar Show! So~ how was it? Heartbreaking? Devastating? Ha! You haven't seen anything yet! Also I forgot to tell you the song from the last chapter! The song Fireflies is from the vocaloid Len! But instead of Len it's by a person, who I dearly love, Clear! And that's the band name I picked for Misaki, Aki, and new members that's coming soon! If you have not heard that song, I encourage you to listen to it! It's a great song but listen to clear and not len. I think he did an excellent job then Len. Len was great, but Clear was awesome! I'll make sure I update as soon as possible and I think the votes have ended. And I realized that I made a stupid poll. The rate is M and I have Junjou Romantica who shows everything if you read the manga and KHR, if you read the doujinshi! And the other's are shounen-ai. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and expect the unexpected in my next chapter!

SPOILER: In my next chapter, you might find something...erotic! So if you are under M...Enjoy!

-Hime/Eryanna


	7. Jealous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, ****Gravitation,****or other anime! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

**Jealous  
**

"Luna, I'm worried about Usagi-san, so I'm going to check up on him. I'll be back." explained Misaki, as he stopped in the hallway. Luna turned to Misaki and nodded her head. "I understand. When you get there please call me so I know you're okay." said Luna. Misaki nodded his head and was about to leave but was stopped by Shuichi. Shuichi was tugging on Misaki's shirt. "Misa-chan can I come to? I want to see Yuki!" asked Shuichi. Misaki patted Shuichi's head and smiled at him. Shuichi also smiled and waved Luna and Aki goodbye. Out the door, Misaki and Shuichi were on the way home. But on the way, Misaki immediately felt a violent aura near by. Shuichi also felt this ominous aura. Even though they felt it, they kept on moving, but somewhere that's have a lot of space to get ready for the ambush they were going to receive. When Shuichi and Misaki found where there was space they spread out and kept their guard up. Immediately, 5 people wearing black cloaks with swords in each of their hands. Before they attacked the strangers, Misaki cell phone rang. Misaki looked at the ID, and it was Usagi.

"Hello." said Misaki

"Misaki, where are you?" asked Usagi

"Well I'm on my way over there with Shu-chan but it looks like I'm going be a little late." said Misaki as his eyes scan the strangers with a smirk.

"Late? W-" asked Usagi but was interrupted by Misaki. "Sorry Usagi, I'll have to call you later. See you at the house." Without getting a reply back, Misaki hang up the phone and left a worry Usagi. Usagi clutch the phone thinking what is going to happen to his lover. Yuki came over to Usagi and saw his frustration. He sat down on an armchair opening a beer. "I know you're worry about Misaki-san, but you just have to believe in him."

"You're right. I should believe in their return."

"Them" asked Yuki with a question look on his face. Usagi glance at Yuki and nodded his head. "Yeah. Misaki and Shuichi." Yuki's eyes got bigger as he repeat the name that sound like a curse. "Shuichi?

Few hours past and Misaki and Shuichi hasn't returned home yet. Usagi and Yuki began to become inpatient and wanted to run out to found them. But something took every last of their energy to stop them from leaving that house. When they heard the entrance door open they both jumped up from their seats and stared at the entrance. The first person they saw was Shuichi who immediately ran to Yuki, then Misaki who was holding groceries. Misaki walked over to the kitchen, that's behind the living room, and put up the groceries. From the kitchen, Misaki shouted, "Shu-chan, you could have help me!" Shuichi let go of Yuki and ran to the kitchen's bar. "Sorry Misa-chan." Misaki sigh and patted Shucihi's head. "Go and clean up, lunch will be ready." Shuichi nodded his head and skipped to his room. Usagi walked over to Misaki, and stared at him. He was a little mad that Misaki came in and didn't even explain what was going on and ignore the conversation they had and his feelings. And not to mention Yuki's feelings!

"Misaki, what's going on? What happen over the last hour?" asked Usagi

Still putting up the groceries, but leaving out the things he need for lunch, he answered, "Like I said we got interrupted by some strangers, but we finished in less than 30 minutes. Then Shuichi suggested that he wanted hamburgers with an egg on top and taste my delicious strawberry shortcake. So I had we had to walk to the grocery store and walk all the way back."

Usagi let out a sigh and said feeling irritated, "You could have call saying you were all right."

Misaki laugh as he began cooking, "Yeah you're right. I wasn't thinking about it at the time."

While Misaki was cooking and Usagi watching him cook, Yuki walked up stairs to Shuichi's room and waited on his bed. He scan Shuichi's room and saw on his table by the bed is photo frame of Shuichi, Hiro, Aki, and Misaki. However, Misaki look like he didn't want to be in the photo; you can see half of his face but mostly see his back. Next to the frame is a photo album. Curious, Yuki picked up the book and started to scan through it. The photos start off when they were little and some other people he haven't seen before; exploring forests, discovering mysterious items, sleeping together, etc. When he reached the middle school, the pictures changed. The number of people decrease but he turn a couple of pages and they came back. They went separated ways but still come back together. What Yuki notice as he flip the pages, there will always be a festival picture and it would be in the same place. When he was about to go to the high school pictures, Shuichi bathroom door open and shuichi came out with a robe on. He look at Yuki then his gaze went to the book he was holding. Shuichi didn't say anything but just stare.

"Shu-" started Yuki but Shuichi's footsteps interrupt him in the process. Face to face with Yuki, Shuichi picked up the book and wrap his arms around the book. Shuichi's bangs covered his eyes as he placed his forehead on the book. Yuki's eyes stared at Shucihi as he felt his heart throb with pain. Pain he haven't felt in a while. Yuki wanted to say something but he just couldn't the get words out of his mouth.

"Yuki." said Shuichi but sound hoarse. Was he crying, thought Yuki. He didn't hear him sobbing. "Please don't look in this book anymore." Yuki jolted and stared at Shucihi. Shuichi left his head and between those bangs you can see a shear of purple eyes staring at him. No love nor hatred were in those eyes, but nothing. Those eyes were full of emptiness. "Why?" asked Yuki, with a slip of the tongue. "I want to keep it to myself."

"Keep it yourself? So that thing is more important than me?" shouted Yuki feeling irritated. "What you mean 'thing'! This thing is called an album book! One of my most precious things! It's something I can't get back!" shouted Shuichi. After he shouted Shuichi pant and pant and then relaxed a little. He placed the book back where it was and look straight at Yuki. However, Shuichi turned around and headed for his closet to find some clothes to put on. But before he can reach the closet, Yuki yank Shuichi's wrist and brought him on to the bed. Yuki hovered over Shuichi's thin small body as he held both of Shuichi's wrist with one hand.

"You haven't answer my question, Shu-i-chi." whispered Yuki in his husky voice beside Shuicih's ear. Making Shuichi shutter as he whispered. Yuki smirked at Shuichi's reaction and continued on. He ran his fingers on Shuichi's chest making his breathe pick up the pace. Yuki nibbled on Shuichi's earlobe then glade his tongue on his neck. Shuichi grabbed Yuki's shirt, "Y-Y-Yu-Yuki. St-Stop." But Yuki didn't stop but connected their lips together.

"Mn." moan Shuichi

Yuki and Shuichi tongues twine together as Yuki played with Shuichi's nipples. Moving his lip, Yuki glade his tongue down his chest. Before he could do anything else, Misaki shouted for Shuichi and Yuki.

"Shu-chan! Yuki-san! Lunch!" shouted Misaki from the living room. Yuki clicked his tongue and glance at Shuichi once again. Shuichi was looking seductive with drool on his lips breathing heavily. Yuki wanted to take him now, but Shuichi push Yuki off of him and ran to the closet. Yuki, once again, clicked his tongue and laid on the bed. In a flash, Shuichi ran out the closet with a tight non-sleeve black shirt with black shorts and black boots.

"Coming! Yuki let's go." said Shuichi as he ran out the door. Yuki slowly got off the bed and walked downstairs where he saw his lover waiting at the table patiently. Yuki sat by Shuichi and Usagi in front of him and Misaki beside Usagi, in front of Shuichi. They said thanks and Shuichi began to eat his hamburger. Shuichi took one bite and glee, "Misa-chan, this is so Delicious!" Misaki smiled at Shuichi, "Thank you." Misaki look at Yuki and asked that sound very worrying. "I hope it's too your liking." Yuki look at Misaki and gave him a little smile, "It's delicious." Misaki smiled and nodded his head. After they ate, Misaki brought out the cake and coffee for Usagi and Yuki, and green tea for Shuichi and himself.

"For Usagi and Yuki, I made it less sweet." explain Misaki, as he placed the cakes in front of the owners. When Misaki was about to sit, he heard the phone rang and answer it.  
"Hello."  
"Luna."  
"...Yeah, we're eating lunch now."

"...Eh...?"  
"Yes we did..."  
"Ya'll leaving? Now...?"  
"Yes I'll report what happen today...right away."

Misaki hang up the phone and walked back to the table. He picked up his slice of cake and said, "I'll be up in my room if you need me." With that Misaki turned around and walked upstairs. Shuichi saw this and decided that he'll follow him up to his room.

"Ever since he meet Misaki, he's been sticking to him like glue." said Yuki, Usagi picked up this coffee up and said, "Yeah, you're right. I'm becoming a little jealous." "You think I'm jealous?" asked Yuki. Usagi looked straight at Yuki and smirk under his cup of coffee. "Think? I know Yuki." Yuki sigh and didn't want to admit, but he was jealous. When he cook for Shuichi he would say it was delicious but he would never smile like he did today. And when he saw that he had that album, he didn't act like the Shuichi he knew, but another person. Actually, when he mention Misaki, he would gloat and smile that Yuki would never see. Jealous? I think he was...and the first time.

* * *

_LUNAR~SHOW!_

HI~! So, how was it? Did it make your heart race? Well, just to let you know KHR and Komatta (something) is going to be in it, but it would be mostly JR and Gravitation. However, I am thinking of making another story with just KHR and Komatta (something). And Ouran with Bleach (now that would be fun, huh?). Also Fruit Basket and Princess Princess (Two Tohru's!)_. _It's going to be a long Christmas! Also Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Have a stuffing day and have fun with your family! Please keep supporting me and reading my stories! Thank You!

-Hime/Eryanna


	8. Hold On to Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, ****Gravitation,****or other anime! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 8**

**Hold On to Life  
**

"Misaki, we're leaving for the party!" shouted Usagi from downstairs, looking sharp with his black suit and red tie, and hair pull back. Yuki is beside him wearing a black suit and a navy blue tie, and his hair pull back also. Misaki and Shuichi came down from their long research, to see them off. Misaki wore a yellow dress shirt with navy jeans, a silver necklace, and black shoes; and Shuichi wore a white tank-top, black leather pants, a red jacket, a red necklace and black shoes.

"Leaving already? Time flies so fast!" said Misaki, while standing between Yuki and Usagi. Aikawa look over Usagi and Yuki, seem like she knows Yuki too, to see if there's any damage to their suits. Aikawa is wearing a navy suit and black heels; her blouse was open a little, so you can see her silver pendant. Aikawa clap her hands together to get the two writers attention.

"Alright, it's time to go. We don't want to be late do we?" asked Aikawa, but got a groan from both the writers. Know wonder they're good friends, they have same hobbies and interest: Hate parties, both their lovers are in their 20's, and write love books. Good friends indeed. Misaki and Shuichi both smile as their lovers depart them. Misaki and Shuichi waited for them to leave the driveway, and when they left, Misaki and Shuichi got in Shuichi's sports car. Misaki jump in the driver's seat and started the engine. Shuichi hoop in the passenger seat and they drove off to White Destiny. When they go there, Misaki parked in G1 in Shuichi's parking place. They walk to the elevator and press the button 6, the Studio. They exit the elevator when they got to the level, and enter a door that says 'Studio 4'. When they enter the room, Hiro (who is wearing a black dress shirt, black jeans, and black shoes), Fujisaki (wearing a red dress shirt, black leather pants, and black shoes), and K (wearing the usual) were all standing around, but still gaping at the new studio there in. Well, Mr. K and Fujisaki that is.

"Ya~hoo! How's the new studio?" asked Shuichi.

"How in the hell did you get this studio?" asked Fujisaki still scanning the room

"I know Luna, of course. Right, Misa-chan?" asked Shuichi as he wrap his arms around Misaki's left arm. Misaki nodded his head.

"I see you're doing good, Misaki." said Hiro getting up from his seat and shook hands with Misaki. Misaki smirk and said, "Of course, who's going to protect my little Shu-chan?" As he said that, Misaki pulled Shuichi close and held his head close to his chest. Shuichi blushed like mad and lowered his head. Misaki and Hiro laughed at Shuichi; and Shuichi just got the joke: they both were playing with him. Shuichi pushed Misaki away and pouted, and cross his arms.

"I haven't seen you before? A new artist?" asked Mr. K, walking close to Misaki. Misaki shook his head, "No actually. I am a singer, but it's been a long time since I did song though."

"How do you know Hiro-san and Shuichi-san?" asked Fujisaki, sitting down, not getting to know Misaki at all. Typical.

"Shuichi and I are childhood friends, and I met Hiro-tan in High School." explain Misaki. Fujisaki nodded his head. But he was thinking about Hiro's new nickname: Hiro-tan. He'll have to tease him later.

"Having fun are we?" asked a very familiar and annoying voice...well to Misaki. Misaki look behind him and his face turned; Satou Aki. Then brighten when he saw Luna beside him. Aki wore a black jacket that overlaps a dark yellow shirt, black leather pants, and black shoes. Luna wore a black fur jacket with dark brown fur that overlaps a white tank-top with a red and black checkered skirt, knee black leather boots, and black and white socks. For accessories, she wore a brown choker, two cross necklace, and a big silver skull necklace.

"Hello~! Ready to start?" asked Luna, as she enter the room. Everyone nod their heads and Misaki and Shuichi went into the booth. Luna press the speaker button and asked, "What song are you two doing together?" Misaki and Shuichi look at each other and Shuichi shouted, "Cantarella!" Luna nodded her head, and touch a button here and there, then press the speaker button again, "Here comes the beat that Aki and I made." She press the play button, and Shuichi and Misaki listen to the beat. Got the rhythm memorize, the motion Luna to reply it again, so they can sing. Luna did what she was order to and 14 seconds later, Misaki started to sing. Next Shuichi sang a solo, then they sang a duet. The next 30 minutes, they had to re-sing, edit, and put some touch to it, and then they were done.

"Great job you two, now it's Aki's and Misaki's turn." said Luna as she saw Misaki face turn. Aki was grinning from cheek to cheek as he stared right at Misaki. Luna glance at Misaki and Aki and sigh. They were on great terms back in the day, so why are hating each other now? Luna ask this question over and over, but never got an answer.

"Misaki why do you hate Aki?" asked Luna, finally wanted some answers. Shuichi and Hiro wanted to ask the same thing but didn't have the guts to ask. For Shuichi there's something more to it. He just don't want to bring back Misaki's bad memories. Misaki averted his eyes from Luna and said, "He betrayed me."

"I didn't betray you Misaki!" shouted Aki, as he got closer to Misaki. Misaki glared at Aki, shouted back, "What you mean, you didn't betray me! After graduation, you vanish from my sight!"

"I didn't vanish! I told you I was going to New York to study Art and Photography."

Misaki jolt his body and lowered his head. Misaki didn't know what to say. It was true that Aki dream of going to New York, but he never thought he would actually go. "So why didn't you call to tell me this?"

"Luna told me not to tell anyone." said Aki. Misaki turned to Luna and Luna was in thought. "I did tell you that didn't I? But I never said you can't call him." Misaki hit his face and said, "So this whole misunderstanding is Luna's fault. Well I'm part of that fault too." Misaki glance at Aki. Misaki bowed to Aki, "Sorry Aki. I should have ask Luna or you to get the truth, then thinking of my own idea." Aki also bowed, "I'm also sorry. Please forgive."

"Misa-chan isn't that good! You and Aki-chan made up!" glee Shuichi, as he jumped on Misaki. That made him fall. Shuichi wrap his arms around Misaki's neck. Misaki patted Shuichi's head and nodded his head. Misaki look up at Aki and smiled. "I guess so."

"Even though I can't believe I started this misunderstanding. We need to finish this song before Usagi and Yuki get home. I know you two didn't tell them." Misaki and Shuichi both jolted and slowly nodded their heads. Luna sigh and motion Aki and Misaki to get in the booth. She press a button here and there, and then the button play. Misaki and Aki listen to the track as it start with a piano and a like rain affect in the background. Then just the piano. They listen to the whole track then replayed it a second time. When they got the beat down, they started to sing 'Magnet'. Like Shuichi and Misaki, they re-sing, edit, and put some touches on it, and finally they were done for the night. Shuichi and Misaki bowed and took their leave. Shuici hooped in the passenger's seat and waited for Misaki. Misaki was talking to Luna about something; probably about the blue-gray case she's giving him. Misaki bowed to Luna and came straight to the car. He put the blue-gray case in the back of the car, the jumped in the driver's seat, and drove off. Halfway to their house, Shuichi finally ask a question he wanted to ask.

"What was Luna talking about?" asked Shuichi, gazing at Misaki. Misaki glance at Shuichi, then keep his eyes on the road. "She was saying be careful tonight. She can feel danger in the air." Shuichi nodded his head and stared out the window. Watching the buildings going pass his eyes, Christmas lights shining oh-so bright, and the stars in the sky looking down over the world. Christmas is coming soon, and Shuichi didn't know what to give Yuki. He don't want to give just any present, but something out of the ordinary. However, it must be to his liking! Shuichi sigh as he felt getting depress just thinking about it. Misaki glance at Shuichi's depress face. He smile, for he knew what was going on in his head.

"Thinking about Christmas?" asked Misaki

"Yeah."

"Yuki-san?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to get him. I feel like I should give something beautiful and sophisticated like him. But...I just don't know." said Shuichi, as he lowered his head. Misaki reached his hand out and patted Shuichi's head. Being Shuichi, he lean in his head pat, like a little puppy.

"Don't worry about it Shu-chan. You have a long time until Christmas. It's November 26. Not December. Just ask Yuki-san what he wants. There's nothing wrong with asking, is there?" asked Misaki

Shuichi shook his head and lean his head on Misaki's shoulder. Shuichi felt a tear run down his cheek, and then another. Shuichi then began to cry silent, then wail as he buried his face in Misaki's shoulder. Misaki smiled as he let Shuichi cry. Suddenly, a rocket look-a-like came thrusting towards Misaki and Shuichi. Misaki saw this coming and swerve to the left. Shuichi felt Misaki's shoulder tense up and held tight on his shoulder. From the right rear, another rocket came flying in.

"Hang on Shu-chan." commanded Misaki as he press a 'S' button. An invisible shield appeared around the sports car. The rocket was destroyed and Misaki shift his gear. In a flash, Misaki was rushing to shake them off. Shuichi look behind him and saw two red sports car behind them.

"Misa-chan! There's two cars behind us!" shouted Shuichi, so Misaki can hear over the loud car engine. Misaki frown his eyebrows and curled his lips. Suddenly Misaki's phone rang. Damn. Usagi was calling him. He picked up the phone and answer it, and trying to sound happy, and not panic.

"Hello Usagi-san. How was the party?" asked Misaki, trying to drive fast and talk at the same time.

"Misaki, where in the hell are you?" shouted Usagi, but it sound like he put the cell phone on speaker. I guess Yuki wanted to listen in too!

"Don't worry, we're on our way. But there will be a little delay."

"Delay?" asked Yuki and Usagi in unison

"Yeah. Actually..."

"MISAKI LOOK OUT!" shouted Shuichi, as Misaki swerved the car to dodge an attack from one of the cars. In a quick response to Usagi's "What happen?", Misaki said in a panic, "Goodbye Usagi-san. Yuki-san." And just like that, Misaki hung up the phone and focus on driving. Misaki hit the 'automatic' button. He crawled to the back and open up the blue-gray case. Misaki put on a ring and an arm bracelet.

"Shuichi, take the steer." commanded Misaki as he jumped out the car. In the air, Misaki shouted, "Activate." and a katana came out. Misaki aim for the car that was closest to Shuichi and attack it. First he killed the guy in the car then destroyed the engine. With that, the car blew up and went on to the next car. However, another red car came flying in at the scene and went straight for Shuichi.

"SHUICHI!" shouted Misaki as he was too late to save Shuichi. Shuichi press the 'S' button, but the car broke the shield, and the car swerved, flip, then hit a pole. Misaki thrust his sword to the ground a shock wave, destroyed the two cars. But Misaki didn't care for he rush to Shuichi's side. He pick Shuichi up, and moved his hair from his eyes. Shuichi's eyes were close but you can see bruises all over his face. Misaki know that he have all kinds of bruises all over his body. Misaki look over Shuichi's thin body and grieved.

"Shuichi. Sorry. Sorry Shuichi." said Misaki as he buried his face into Shuichi's body. Misaki disregard everything around him; the burned cars, wreck roads, and damage buildings. Luna has a lot to clean after.

* * *

_LUNAR~SHOW!_

_YA~HOO!_ I hope you like this chapter as I am getting faster on these updates! Shuichi has been badly hurt and Misaki thinks it's his fault! Poor Misaki. But what about Yuki? What would he think? Also the two songs: Cantarella and Magnet are from vocaloid but as usual, I prefer _Clear!_ However, Clear does a duet with Nero (with Cantarella) and a duet with Yizu (with Magnet.) It's two great songs and I want to spread the songs! Back on the topic, I hope you will still support me and read my stories! Until next time!

-Hime/Eryanna


	9. Give Love on Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica & ****Gravitation****! I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 9**

**Give Love on Christmas Day  
**

"Shuichi!" shouted Yuki as he barged in the hospital room. The hospital room is huge, and it looks like my old room. Shuichi was in a big white bed with bandages that cover his head and his left eye and sleep.

"Eiri-san! Please refrain yourself from screaming!" said Matsu, who was standing beside Shuichi the whole time. She was checking up on his body and condition. Even though Matsu is a doctor and director there, she sure didn't dress like one. Matsu wore a red tank-top, a short black skirt, fishnet, black heels, and a doctor coat. Something she don't usually wear. Matsu didn't mind the change. Even though, her husband told her to change her style once in awhile. She didn't want to, but her husband was serious, so she took him serious.

"Misaki!" shouted Usagi as he also barged in also. Matsu placed her hand on her face and tried to not vent her anger, but that failed miserably. Matsu glared at Yuki and Usagi. They both flinched at Matsu's anger. They both experience her anger before, and didn't want to see or feel that aura again. Matsu is quiet calm and understanding, but push her to her limits...well it gets ugly.

"Eiri-san. Akihiko-san. Come close...now." command Matsu, her face and voice was composed, but they knew what was coming next. Following her orders, Yuki and Usagi walked over to Matsu. Slowly. Got there, Matsu pointed to the ground. Meaning, get on your knees. They did and Matsu hit both of their heads with her clip board.

"I told you both to be quiet. I even told you twice Akihiko-san! Today and when Miaski was hurt. And that wasn't even long ago! Now, if you make say it again, I both put you out of my hospital in an instant! GOT IT?" shouted Matsu, losing her cool, calm composer. Matsu was so loud that Shuichi started to groan. Realizing that she was loud, she straighten her coat, and passed Yuki and Usagi. Misaki stared at Matsu, because he never saw her that anger before. Or mad at that matter. What Misaki realizes is that, Matsu spoils him too much and don't want him to see her uncool moments. Actually, she spoils anyone that's younger than her, but Yuki is an exception. He's not cute, she says. However, no matter how much she spoils Misaki, and heaven knows she have; she still spoils her only child, Sora, the most. Sora is a cheerful girl, who loves her mom and dad very much (even though she's a mommy's girl).

"Misa-chan. Please call me if Shu-chan wakes up." said Matsu with a smile. Matsu exit the room and didn't even bother to listen to my response. I was dumbfounded by Matsu's behavior. However, Shuichi started to moan again and I forgot about Matsu's behavior. Shuichi calmed down but that didn't stop their worrying. An hour has past and Shuichi paleness didn't light up or his fever.

"Excuse me." said a very familiar calm voice. Luna's head popped in, she waved her hand and walked on in. Luna didn't have on she wore today, but a nurse outfit; however it look like a cosplay nurse outfit. Nurses don't have short skirts.

"Luna, is that a cosplay outfit?" I asked

"Of course not..."

"Good. I thou..."

"But I did make it just for me though. Like?" asked Luna with grin on her face. I didn't want to say anything so I left it alone. I nodded my head but I can tell she already read my thoughts. But she wasn't bother by it. Glad too. Luna walked over to Shuichi's bed and place her palm on his forehead. She closed her eyes and whispered, _"I call on thou Goddess to help thou friends in need. To bring ease on to him and set him free of pain."_ Luna removed her hand and Shuichi's paleness vanished. Like it wasn't there before. Luna giggled.

"He should be up and running tomorrow morning. But for now, let him rest." explain Luna. With that Luna left. Luna reminds me of the wind. Passing by and making you notice that she's here with her presence and leaving without a word. What a unique wind I would always think. The next morning, Luna was correct; even though I never doubt her prediction. Shuichi was up and running like nothing happen. He was back to his silly, full of energy self. Yuki was happy even though he didn't show it. I was also happy, cause it was my fault that this incident happen. A knock came from the door and Matsu (in long black dress with a long split on her left side with black heels) stood in the doorway, and behind her were two heads.

"These two heard the news and couldn't stop fidgeting and worrying." said Matsu

A head from on her left peek and I recognize that it was Sora, Matus's 8 year old daughter. Sora is a short brown hair little girl with big golden eyes. Like her mom (like kimonos), she wore a short red kimono that is held together by a red bow. She also wore a white jacket, tradition accessories, and red wooden sandals. On the other side of Matsu is Tsuna. He wore his middle school outfit, a navy sweater and black pants. Shuichi motion them in and they both ran towards him.

"Shu-nii, are you okay?" asked Sora who sat on my lap. And Usagi wasn't all that happy...I don't why, she's 8 years old! Tsuna climbed at the edge of the bed. Shuichi smiled. "I'm okay. Matsu and Luna, took care of me."

"Aunt Luna? Oh, then you're really okay if Aunt Luna was here!" glee Sora.

"Yeah. If Luna was here then she must have did the healing spell." said Tsuna. Smiling like a little bunny. That's what we usual call him cause he's innocent like a bunny. Matsu came over and check Shuichi one more time and says he can leave at 3 o'clock. And that was an hour from now. So what to do than to talk for an hour. We talk about all sorts of things, however it felt like minutes than an hour. It's been 28 days since that incident and now Shuichi and I are shopping for Yuki's and Usagi's Christmas present on Christmas Eve. We have a lot to do...or should I say I have a lot to do. I have to go grocery shopping to cook today's dinner and tomorrows dinner party. Hiro and Shuichi friends are coming, and so is Luna, Matsu, Sora (father doesn't like crowds), and Tsuna. But only for awhile, cause Matsu and her family are going on a vacation, and Tsuna has another party to attend. I have a lot of work to do, but I'm glad Luna is coming over early to help the preparations. If she wasn't going to be there, then I had to get up extra early to prepare the food.

"Misa-chan, look at this! Do you think Yuki would like it?" asked Shuichi. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the window that Shuichi was pointing at. It was silver watch with a black background and half circles on the side. Shuichi gazed at me with sparkle in eyes. Anticipating for answer...a good answer. I ruffled Shuichi's hair and smiled.

"I'm sure Yuki would like anything you give him. However it's a good gift to give him, so I think he'll be extra happy." I said. Shuichi's eyes got bigger and he rush in the store to buy the 1,574 dollar watch. On the corner of my eye, I see a watch that suited Usagi. The watch has a rectangular figure with a gray and white checkered background, and two circles, and a half circle in the middle. The watch look exquisite; it cost 1,989 dollars for it. Some would say that's expensive, however, the music career and being a member of White Destiny it doesn't seem it's expensive. I already had something for Usagi, but I guess I can buy another gift for him. Cause who knows how many gifts he's gonna give me. I went inside the store and bought the watch.

"Thanks for shopping at Burūdoragon Udedokei." said the clerk. Shuichi and I grabbed our bags and head back to our car to go to the grocery store. We get inside and the first thing that Shuichi asked for...

"Misa-chan I want Christmas cookies and some brownies~!" glee Shuichi. Typical of Shuichi. Every Christmas he would ask me to bake some pastries that have Christmas decorations on them. I haven't done it in a while, so I bet he's extremely happy. In the market, we bought ground beef, shrimp, hot cocoa, tomatoes, cheese, lettuce, ham, and other foods. By the end of the day, we carried about 10 bags of food. We hurried home and put the groceries up, then sneak up to our rooms without disturbing Usagi and Yuki. The next day, I woke up at 6 o'clock to prepare breakfast:pancakes, sausage, waffles, eggs for Shuichi (and orange juice), and steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, tamagoyaki, onsen tamago, tsukemono pickles,seasoned nori, natto, and etc for Usagi and Yuki (green tea). Then I also work on dinner for tonight. Luna came in at 6:30 and help dinner while I work on breakfast. And I thank that, because Shuichi woke up at 7 o'clock and was looking for some food. Yuki and Usagi woke up at 7:30 and look rather sleepy and agitated; and that's because Shuichi was so happy, that he woke these two up. With Christmas and presents he's about to receive, no wonder he's happy.

"Thanks for the meal! Misa-chan that was delicious! But you should eat to Misa-chan." suggested Shuichi. Shuichi was finally done with his breakfast. Yuki and Usagi were half way done. Shuichi got up from his seat and walked over to the bar. I was still cooking so I didn't have time to look up at Shuichi.

"I did eat. Earlier today while you were sleep." I said

Without seeing Shuichi, I can tell he pout. "Liar." said Shuichi. I glanced at Shuichi and stared at me. He was right. I didn't eat. I was too busy cooking breakfast and dinner, that I didn't have the time to eat. I smiled and went right back to cooking. "You're right. I didn't eat..."

"See!" shouted Shuichi

"However, it was because I was too busy cooking. And I didn't have the time to eat."

"Shuichi..." said Luna, she came around and stood next to me and gave Shuichi a plate. It had pancakes, sausage, and eggs. "how about you feed Misaki, since his hands are full."

"Ah, that's a good idea Luna" glee Shuichi. Shuichi picked up the fork and began cutting the pancakes up. Shuichi picked up a slice pancake and lift up his fork to my mouth. "Ahh~" I opened up my mouth, giving in. I ate the pancake and Shuichi giggled. I can tell he enjoyed this. Such a weird guy.

"Delicious isn't it?" asked Shuichi

This time I laughed. "But of course, I made it."

"Haha. Ahh~, Misa-chan!" glee Shuichi, but before Shuichi can get it to my mouth, Usagi grabbed the fork, and feed the pancake to me.

"If you want someone to feed you, I can help you." said Usagi. Shuichi and I looked at Usagi's serious face. Shuichi giggled and left to go see Yuki, who was also done with his breakfast. For the next minutes, Usagi feed me while I cook. However, I felt nervous when he feed me; totally different when Shuichi feed me. At 9 o'clock, Luna and I finished cooking dinner, and was now cooking desserts: Strawberry strudels, Chocolate cake, Blueberry tarts, Christmas cookies and Brownies. At 10:30, our guests came in;even Nittle Grasper came, and Luna and I finished our desserts.

"Finally we finished! Luna, I'm about to go change." I said, Luna nodded her head and headed to the living room, while I head for my room. When I got there, I immediately took a hot shower, to get the sweat off of me. Afterward, I put on my clothes and headed downstairs. When I got there, everyone surround the 6 ft. Christmas tree ready to start gift exchange.

"Let's start, because I'm getting hungry!" shouted Shuichi. He glanced at the food on the table and you can see him drool. Everyone laughed and started the exchange! First Luna started with her gift to Shuichi.

"Shu-chan, here's two tickets to a private beach resort called Palm Bahama for you and Yuki! And when you get there, everything will be free. I say you should use it on New Years. Oh and you stay there until you are ready to leave."

"That means, if I want to go do activities, it's free." asked Shuichi.

"Everything is free."

Shuichi stared at the envelope then back at Luna, and back at the envelope. He grinned at the envelope with evil intention. He glanced at Yuki, making him jolt. "Thank you Luna-chan! We will go on before New Years!" glee Shuichi.

"Where's my saying in this?" asked Yuki, who didn't want to go but stay in Japan.

"Don't you want to go somewhere with me?" asked Shuichi with puppy eyes. However, Yuki didn't budge. "I want to stay in Japan."

Shuichi pouted then turned to me. He grabbed my left arm and held tight on it. "Misa-chan, would like to come with me?" For some reason, I knew he was going to asked that. He told me that recently Yuki gets jealous whenever he's with me. And when he does, Shuichi gets what he wants. Yuki grunts and eventually agreed to go with him, however, Shuichi still wants me to go with him. The hours went by and everyone got some unexpected gifts and what they wanted (from Luna of course). Everyone left and Luna stayed to help me clean up and wash dishes. Finally, we got done cleaning without Shuichi, Yuki, nor Usagi's help. Misaki bid Luna goodbye and laid out on the couch.

"Good work today." said Usagi, he sat by Misaki's head and ruffled his fingers in his hair. I glanced up at Usagi and saw that he was reading a book. It look boring, so I didn't want to ask what kind of book was it.

"Yeah, without your help." I said. Usagi chuckled and continued to ruffle his hair. Quiet soon developed the air, and felt unusually odd. Shuichi was nowhere to be found nor did Yuki. However, as the time went by, I realized where they were at. At Yuki's room. But I wasn't sure, so I decided to ask Usagi.

"Usagi-san."

"Hm?"

"Where's Shuichi and Yuki-san?" I asked. Usagi stop reading and looked around the living room. He gazed in my eyes and said, "I don't know. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

Usagi smirked and continued ruffling my hair. "Maybe their wrestling. Go take a peek in Eiri's room." After that, he continued to read. And as I suspected, they're having sex, probably. I don't hear anything so I just left it. I didn't want to think about my childhood friend having sex. I shivered at the thought...what a thought!

* * *

_LUNAR~SHOW!_

First thing first...I'M SO SORRY THAT IT'S SUPER LATE! After Christmas I became lazy! Then school came along and I became tired, cause I stayed up to like 3 AM every day doing nothing. Then this week, I had no school because of the snow storm, and I had 3 days off plus Sat and Sun! So I had time. I hope you like this Chapter and I hope I don't get too lazy and give up on this story. Being a teenager is so hard!~ Like always, please support me and read my stories. See you (hopefully) next time.

-Hime/Eryanna


End file.
